A Frozen Touch
by CaramelAdorabubble
Summary: Jack Frost has been given a task; to find Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, and save her world from desolation. Problem is, no one knows Elsa. Jack must team up with the Guardians from the different worlds of Tales to find Elsa and save Arendelle. Meanwhile, a new evil arises, and Jack must decide whom to trust. (JACKxELSA) (ALSO CONTAINS CHARACTERS FROM VARIOUS DISNEY FILMS)
1. Prologue

**NOTE: THIS STORY IS ALSO POSTED ON WATTPAD UNDER THE USERNAME BABIXXI**

For once, the snow was dull in Arendelle.

Elsa stood frozen as she stared at her sister, or what was left of her. A thin coat of frost had covered her body, turning thicker and thicker until her whole body had become ice. Yet she wasn't the only one.

Everyone was now thickly covered in frost, their eyes frozen on one point. Elsa. The curse hadn't come from her hand, but the fear in her eyes as she stared at her hands, her thinly frost covered hands. She could see the outline of the snowflakes on her hands, the many details appearing every passing moment. And it was terrifying.

She screamed, and as she let out the heart-breaking yell, everything around her froze. The ground which was covered in snow now turned into thick ice, every corner and tower of the kingdom frozen. And as she looked around with tears in her eyes, a broken voice whispered in her mind, over and over.

_Time will become frozen for the queen of curse, _

_The kingdom will fall, and so it will remain,_

_ By hand of the queen, all is lost. _

Elsa gripped her head in a desperate attempt to stop the voice, to stop her destiny, but slowly everything started fading. Everything was moving fast, too fast. Her world was spinning, a blizzard covering her fragile form as it swept her away.

Everything became pitch black.


	2. Chapter 1- Jack's Task

_****NOTE: THIS STORY IS ALSO POSTED ON WATTPAD UNDER THE USERNAME BABIXXI****_

_***300 Years Later***_

The elves in the workshop took no time to rest as they hurried various packages and toys around the many halls of North's headquarters. North himself was standing at the globe, watching the many lights around the earth glow intensely.

It was only two months till Christmas, Jack's first Christmas as a Guardian. Bunny had decided to explore the globe rather than help North, and Tooth and Sandy were far too busy all year round to help in the slightest of ways. So North rounded up Jack, but not for the upcoming festivities.

"Jack!" North exclaimed as the youngest Guardian flew in through one of the many windows, "How are you?"

"Hey North, um, mind if I ask why you summoned me here?" Jack asked, standing next to North.

Jack had slowly grown to trust the eldest Guardian, nearly as a father. North was no different, treating Jack as his very own son. They grew together quickly, and that was why North was oh-so very excited for today.

North slapped his hand on Jack's back, bringing him closer, "You a Guardian now Jack Frost, yes?"

Jack nodded slowly, unsure if North was loosing his memory.

"Guardians protect children around the world, but Guardians aren't the only spirits," North explained.

"Kind of figured, since I wasn't a Guardian not that long ago,"

North looked down at Jack with somewhat sad eyes, "Yes well Jack, sometimes these spirits go... Poof! And never return."

Jack was now utterly confused by North's behaviour -as per usual- but suddenly North slammed his hand on a big orange button on the control panel. The floor started shaking, and some of North's oldest and most trusty Yeti's gathered behind the two Guardians.

"You see, we protect children on this world," North explained as the floor slowly stopped shaking, "But there are other worlds we can't reach."

Suddenly, dozens to hundreds of different large bubbles appeared, circling the globe. A small gasp escaped Jack and the other Yetis as the bubbles became clearer, each one of them holding an image.

"These, Jack, are the worlds," North explained as the control room was flooded with light blue light, creating a new room of light.

One bubble came closer to them, and once it was in arm's reach, North extended his arm and popped the bubble.

But the bubble expanded, the images that were once reflected in the bubble also expanded, and soon, they flooded the room.

"This, Jack, is Atlantis,"

It was like being there in person as holographic fishes swam past them, and Jack could've sworn he'd heard them talk.

And then he saw them. Dozens upon dozens of mermaids and mermen, some playing, some talking, some harvesting seaweed and coral. One mermaid in particular with flaming red hair was zooming everywhere, greeting everyone she passed.

"Whoa..." Jack breathed, reaching his hand out to touch the water.

"Because Guardians cannot reach underwater, mermaids and mermen look after underwater tales," North explained.

"Tales?" Jack asked, confused.

"We all have our own Tales, like Centres!" North continued to explain, "When children hear or read Tales, they believe. The Tales about our destiny and what we do, they read them and believe in us."

"So whatever we do..." Jack started.

"Makes children believe, bad or good," North finished.

Suddenly, the scenery changed. They were now in a palace, an important looking merman sitting on a large shell throne with a serious expression on his face, yet it soon softened when the red haired mermaid swam inside.

"Ariel, my dear!" He exclaimed as she swam closer.

"Dad," She exclaimed, pausing to bow.

"They cannot see or hear us," North explained, "We can only observe. Ah! Here comes Aqua!"

"Aqua?" Jack asked, being shushed by North.

Just as Jack was about to say something, the doors of the throne room once again opened. A young and beautiful woman walked through, but she was different than the others in the room.

She had legs, and she looked perfectly fine breathing underwater. She had long dark blue curly hair and very pale skin, nearly white. She wore a long dark blue dress, slowly fading to becoming transparent, but the strangest thing about her was that she was floating.

It was as if she had no feet, but she didn't have a tail either. She was carrying a heavy-looking leather bound book, glowing dark blue in her hands.

"Aqua looks after the book of Water Tales. She is Guardian of Water," North explained, and with a flick of his wrist, the scenery changed completely.

They were now on a hill, overlooking a medieval-looking kingdom. There was a large castle, overlooking the waters of a deep blue sea. The symbol of a sun was painted on every banner and every flag possible, children drawing it on walls and floor in chalk.

The sky was a light blue, the kind of light blue that could take anyone's breath away. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, and the forests surrounding the kingdom were inviting rather than intimidating. This was the kingdom every princess would want to rule over.

Just as Jack was about to ask where they were, a flash of green ran past them, soon followed by a strong breeze carrying leaves upon leaves.

"That," North explained, "Is Flora."

A girl with dark skin and short frizzy brown hair now stood- well, floated- on the edge of the forest on their left. She had thin light green fairy wings which seemed far too fragile to carry anything. She wore a long green dress and vines were growing around her arms, as if they were part of the dress.

She also had a very faint tribal tattoo, as if someone had pressed into her skin and made a darker pattern along her arm and chest. All in all, she was beautiful, even when she wore a frown instead of a smile.

"Merida!" She called, and soon, a slightly shorter girl with large red frizzy hair ran out of the forest, carrying a bow and arrow.

"Quick! We need to find your brothers, we need to pick up Tiana's cooking, and Giselle is behind with the dresses!" Flora exclaimed, pulling at Merida's sleeve.

"Alright alright! Calm ye' flutters!" Merida laughed, getting dragged away by Flora into the village.

"Flora is Guardian of nature," North explained, "She protects tales of princesses locked away and big bad talking bears with wide eyes!"

"And she also looks like Tooth's match in hyper activeness," Jack muttered.

"There are many more worlds Jack," North started as the scene changed once again, "But one world needs you."

The room suddenly grew colder, the scene around them changing into a desolated ice landscape.

Jack's eyes widened. It was a kingdom resting between hills on the edge of what once was a sea, but now was nothing more than thick ice. Everything was covered in ice, even the statues which Jack assumed once were people.

"This, Jack, is your mission," North explained, his expression now serious, "This is Arendelle, once magical, now frozen."

"What am I meant to do? I can't unfreeze things," Jack asked.

"You must find Elsa, Queen of Arendelle," North started, "Once kingdom frozen, she gone. You must find her Jack, save this kingdom."

"And how am I meant to do that?" Jack asked.

Suddenly, a bubble appeared in front of them. It floated around Jack, softly landing on his staff. It popped, showering the staff in light blue glitter.

"You now have power to teleport in worlds. You must find her Jack, at all costs," North said, putting his hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack hesitated, before nodding.


	3. Chapter 2

****NOTE: THIS STORY IS ALSO ON WATTPAD UNDER THE USERNAME BABIXXI****

***Secret valley; World of the Nature Tales* **

The sky was a light blue as Rapunzel looked out of her tower, her incredibly long blonde hair flowing in the air as it dangled from the window.

"Oh Pascal," Rapunzel sighted, "Imagine life outside, being able to write our own tale..."

It was no secret in the kingdom that they lived in a world where their destiny was already written. Of course, they could change it, but whatever they did would affect the children of a different world, a world everyone dreamed of reaching. Little did anyone know that young Rapunzel trapped in a tower had the key to this mysterious world.

"Yes I know we have the magic mirror and everything, but wouldn't it be amazing to be able to leave the tower, to meet actually people?" Rapunzel asked, growing more excited by the moment.

Pascal, Rapunzel's chameleon and only friend, pointed towards the mirror that was resting on her bedside table.

"No Pascal, we are not using it," Rapunzel rolled her eyes, "I might wonder what its like down there, but I like it up here, and I'm not leaving anytime soon. Besides, there's so much to do! And we can't leave Mother Gothel here alone, it would break her heart!"

Pascal rolled his eyes, but then suddenly getting an idea.

"You'll be right back?" Rapunzel asked as Pascal made various signals with his hands and head.

He nodded, and quickly jumped on Rapunzel's hair, sliding his was down to the base of the tower.

"Pascal! What are you doing?!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she lost sight of her friend.

Meanwhile, the little chameleon was running as fast as he could as a chameleon, reaching the secret cave entrance he had seen Gothel walk through countless times. Once he had passed the numerous vines that kept the cave hidden for outsiders, he was quickly swept off his feet by a horse.

"Oy ye' fleebag!" Merida exclaimed once he saw the flying chameleon, "Don't ye' kick the poor thing!"

The horse huffed, Flora quickly flying towards the small chameleon.

"Oh poor dear! Are you okay? Can you feel your head? I do hope you're not concussed! Oh dear what shall we do? Are you breathing?" She asked Pascal, far too quickly for him to understand.

"Flora he ain't gonna talk, he's a blimmin' chameleon for Merlin's sake!" Merida exclaimed, jumping down her horse and crouching next to the little animal.

Flora closed her eyes, bringing her hands together over the chameleon and whispering an enchantment. Soon, small green dust was floating over Pascal, and he quickly stood upright, feeling better than ever.

Suddenly, he remembered his mission, his idea to bring people into Rapunzel and his life. He pulled at Merida's dress with his mouth. He pulled her towards the hidden cave, and suddenly, he hopped inside the vines.

"Where is he going?" Flora asked, fluttering towards the vines.

She poked her hand between the vines, finding air rather than stone, letting out a small gasp. Slowly, she reached inside with the rest of her arm, pulling Merida with her.

Rapunzel was still looking out of her window when she heard voices. Unfamiliar voices. Out of fear, she quickly pulled her hair back in the tower, shutting the window closed immediately and blowing out all the candles in a hurry. She then made sure there was not a single beam of light before grabbing her frying pan, blowing out the last candle as she hid inside her wardrobe.

She stood shaking in the darkness as silence fell in the tower once again. From a single hole in the wardrobe she stared into the darkness, where she knew her bed and bedside table were. She wondered if maybe she should've grabbed the mirror, but just as the thought came to mind, the golden mirror started glowing.

Her green eyes went wide as it glowed harder, the glass of the mirror becoming a light blue, but just as the mirror seemed to be about to do something, there was a loud scraping sound from under the floor, the mirror suddenly returning to its normal appearance.

"Push harder!" Merida's voice called, and there was another loud noise from the floor before light flooded the room again.

"Whoa..." Flora breathed, "This place is..."

"Really something," Merida finished, pulling herself out of the now removed tile from the floor.

Rapunzel held her breath as Flora fluttered out, her wings glowing a faint green. She had never seen a fairy before, much less a spirit of Tales.

Pascal looked around for Rapunzel, rolling his eyes once he saw a few strands of her hair poking out of the bottom of the wardrobe doors. He latched his tongue around the handle, and suddenly yanked it open, Rapunzel tumbling out.

She quickly jumped at her feet, holding the pan out protectively towards the two girls.

"W-Who are you?!" She screeched, terrified.


	4. Chapter 3

**_**NOTE: THIS STORY IS ALSO POSTED ON WATTPAD UNDER THE USERNAME BABIXXI**_**

**_*Burgess, World of the_**** Children***

Jack Frost skipped barefoot on the frosted sidewalks of Burgess, the frost barely making any difference in the temperature of his body.

"Elsa..." He muttered to himself, "Elsa, Elsa, Elsa..."

He eyed the sky, setting into a darker shade of blue. The stars twinkled as they started appearing in the sky, like every night. Jack had to intentions of watching the moon tonight, so he quickly jumped in the wind, flying over the many streets of Burgess until he arrived to the pond, _his _pond.

He considered going back to North's for the night, but the previous events made him curious of what new powers he had achieved. Twirling the staff in his hand, he gently tapped it on the freshly fallen snow.

A spark flew from the bottom of his staff onto the snow, leaving a small blue patch. Suddenly, an idea sprung to mind.

He gently tapped the end of his staff on the frozen pond, a small part of it turning blue. Grinning, he started running around the pond, never removing the staff from the ice. Soon, the whole pond was covered in the blue substance.

He floated on top of the pond, closing his eyes and focusing on a world, a different world. He didn''t know how or why, but it just seemed like the right thing to do. When he opened his eyes, a beautiful scenery met him.

There was a dark orange sky, tainted with clouds of golden string. Different shaped buildings covered every corner of the land he could see, some brown, some golden, some red. The scenery moved around to look at a young girl with black hair in a bun, wearing a red dress with golden details weaved in the fabric. She had pale skin, her eyes lined dark and her pupils a fiery golden colour.

She had a light smile on her face as she stood on an oriental-looking bridge, her hands moving in patterns as they created a sphere of fire, laughing lightly as it dismissed into thin air.

"Hey Hiccup!" She shouted across the bridge, "Need a hand?"

"S-Shut up Nuri!" Hiccup stuttered as he carried a stack of leather-bound books.

She laughed, flicking her hand to let a gentle flame wrap around the books, carrying them towards her.

"I didn't need any help," He said, Nuri rolling her eyes as the flames separated each book and lifted them eyelevel.

"What are you even looking for?" Hiccup asked, standing next to Nuri as she sorted through the books.

"My mother's old spell book," She replied, muttering curses under her breath everytime she picked up the wrong book.

Jack waved his staff on the pond, and the scenery changed. It was now back to Arendelle, every corner still frozen or covered in thick layers of snow. Not a single thing had changed, and Jack sighted. How was he ever going to find Elsa if he didn't even know what she looked like?

Thats when it came to him. She was the queen of Arendelle, so there must be some sort of portrait or picture of her.

He lowered his hand down to the ice, expecting to feel the cool temperature of the thick layers of ice. Instead, his hand fell through, and slowly, he lowered his whole body inside the pond, until he fell through. Into Arendelle.

There was no wind to carry him, so he felt himself fall onto a soft pile of snow, and that's when he realized the land really was dead. There was no movement, nor was there life in the air. All he could feel was emptiness, even as he walked through the tracks heavily covered in snow.

He reached what looked like palace gates, and with a hard pull, it slowly creaked open, just wide enough for him to slip inside.

The courtyard was exactly like the outside, only without anyone. Not a single statue was standing on the frost-covered bricks of the courtyard.

"Must've been pretty lonely," He muttered as he carelessly hopped on the frost and into the palace, the doors also needing a little pull to open.

The first thing he saw were knight statues. Large armour stood proud at the edge of the room, but when he looked carefully, he noticed one of the arms had been misplaced. Shrugging, he continued to explore the castle for any sign of a portrait.

He climbed steadily on the frozen stairs, wondering just how many people had lived in the castle. As he reached a corridor, he noticed two rooms across from each other, one with blue painted flowers and the other with red.

He decided to go in the red door, and he came face-to-face with a room. A girls room. The walls were covered in pink wallpaper and the bed was draped with pink blankets.

And that's when he saw her.

On the wall there was a painting of a girl, with ginger hair pinned back and a beautiful green gown. A smile broke on Jack's face.

He had found her.


	5. Chapter 4

****NOTE: THIS STORY IS ALSO POSTED ON WATTPAD UNDER THE USERNAME BABIXXI****

***Secret valley; World of the Nature Tales* **

"You know Aurora?!" Rapunzel asked excitedly as she sipped her tea in her teacup.

The three newly found friends sat around the kitchen table, sipping tea and eating cookies. Rapunzel had soon accustomed herself to the two girls, and they had welcomed her into their lives with open arms. In fact, Rapunzel was excitedly chattering to them about the world she had been hidden from, her eyes wide as they told her tales of the Nature.

"Flora 'ere is the guardian of our Tales," Merida explained, Flora blushing slightly.

"All I do is look after a boring old book and whisper stories, thats all. I've never even met the guardians of the other tales, I'm only a safekeeper," Flora mumbled.

"Don't be so modest!" Merida exclaimed, "We'd all be a blimmin' mess without'ca!"

Rapunzel laughed softly, eyeing the mirror on the other side of the room as an idea popped in her head.

"Do you know anything about a magic mirror?" She blurted out, Flora raising her eyebrow.

"There are many Tales about mirrors," Flora mused, tapping her finger on her chin, "There's a legend about the all-seeing mirror, but no one has ever seen it."

"The All-Seeing mirror?" Rapunzel asked, the mirror faintly glowing once its name was pronounced.

"Its said that a shred of the Evil Queen's mirror was made into a hand-mirror once it was destroyed, but there is no proof and no one has ever seen it. The legend says that it traveled to a different world, leaving its twin in this world in its place. If that was the case, you would be able to travel to that world if you had it's twin, but it doesn't have half the power the original one has."

The mirror glowed brighter as Rapunzel asked the next question.

"How did it go missing?"

"Well, the legend says that an old lady hundreds of years ago found it outside the palace once the queen had found out its power, but once the lady touched it, it vanished. It is a mystery how the twin mirror appeared in this world, but there is a legend that says that once you pronounce the magic words, it will let you travel to the original mirror's location. I think the words were 'Ukko air, aylen boreas'."

Suddenly, the room was filled in a glow, the mirror floating onto the table infront of them.

"Woah..." Merida breathed.

The room was flooded with white light, all furniture gone. Bubbles started appearing, all showing the same bridge, the same river.

"Is that..." Rapunzel started.

"The world of the Tales of Fire," Flora finished, staring in awe at the beautiful landscapes.

***Ancient Library; World of the Fire Tales***

"That was the last one," Nuri called to Flynn from the top of the ladder once the last book had been put in place.

"About time too," he mumbled, "Why didn't you get Hiccup to help you anyway?"

"He had to go back to the dragons," Nuri answered, "And you don't seem to have anything else to do, apart from looking for that weird mirror."

"That 'weird' mirror is worth more than you can imagine," He replied, "Besides, it would be easier to find if you would just tell me the tale attached to the item."

"I am not aloud to tell you anything, you know that," Nuri snapped, narrowing her eyes before she saw the clock, here eyes going wide, "We're late!"

She ran out of the library, Flynn's eyes too going wide once he saw the clock, and quickly ran after Nuri.

They ran to the kingdom plaza, other late people joining them in the run. Just as they reached the plaza, the clock struck twelve, and suddenly, a green fire appeared on the stage. Once the fire had died down, Maleficent was left standing on the stage, holding her golden staff and looking around at the kingdom's villagers.

Everyone automatically went down on one knee, their heads bowed. The once golden clouds had now turned gray, black birds circling the plaza dangerously. With a flick of her staff, everyone stood back up.

"My subjects," She started in her cackling voice, "I have gathered you all here once again today to remind you of our mission. We are the most powerful kingdom in our world, and we cannot let our power fade.

"Your sole mission is to find the All-Seeing Mirror and bring it to me, so we can concur the worlds and destroy all worlds that have wronged us! We don't have to relive the past now do we?"

"Yes Maleficent," everyone muttered.

"Good. Now for-"

Before she could continue, a blue flame flew over the crowd, swirling around the evil fairy before bursting right next to her, leaving Hades standing on the stage.

"Maleficent, how lovely to see you!" He exclaimed.

"What on earth do you want Hades?" She snapped.

"Nothing more than usual my dear, only to be able to join in these oh-so-special meetings of yours," He replied, walking around her, "Besides, I hold a few grudges on the other worlds too you know. I suspect you have trained these mortals of yours well."

She smirked, "They are the perfect destruction soldiers. Once we find the mirror, we will be invincible, you know that."

"Indeed I do, but maybe you'd want to know how _my_ kingdom is going."

She scoffed, "_Your _kingdom? Oh please, you live like the scum of this world! Coal miners, is it?"

Nuri's ears perked up at the mention of Hades' kingdom's specialty.

"Without us, the flame holding this world would extinguish, you know that." Hades replied, "But don't you think you've kept your subjects here too long? Scatter!"

At the command of the Lord of the Underworld, all the villagers ran to their previous tasks, Nuri taking many different turns in the village houses until a familiar building came to view.

She pushed through the gate, entering the building most commonly known as school.

"Sorry I'm late!" She exclaimed as she entered a class of young children playing with stuffed toys.

"Nuri!" A young girl cried happily, tugging on her leg, "Nuri Nuri! Can you tell us a story? Pretty please?"

Nuri laughed softly, picking the young girl up, "Okay everyone, sit in a circle!"

All the children sat in a circle, leaving a space for Nuri to sit down.

"Nuri, can you tell us the story of the fire world?" A little boy asked.

Nuri nodded, putting the little girl down next to her.

"Once, many many years ago, our world was at peace with the rest of the univerce. We use to grow rice and make bread, training the bravest of warriors and holding the harmony of music. We were the jewel of the universe, until the other worlds attacked us.

"The world of Water flooded our fields and estinguished our flames, until Maleficent came along, and saved our world. She helped us light fires again, and now, she rules over us. There were wars, now there is peace once more."

"So Maleficent is good?" A young boy asked.

Nuri smiled softly, "Yes, she saved us."


	6. Chapter 5

**_**NOTE: THIS STORY IS ALSO AVAILABLE ON WATTPAD UNDER THE USERNAME BABIXXI**_**

**_*Burgess, World of the_**** Children***

A hooded figure ran through the iced forests, clutching its cloak around its body. A single strand of blonde flowed out of its hood, its shoes leaving small footprints in the newly-fallen snow.

It reached an abandoned cabin, the whole building frosted over, but it didn't care. It walked on the iced steps with caution, the door creaking as it gently pulled it opened.

Once slammed shut, the figure removed the hood from its head. Elsa stood in her cabin, her pinned-back blonde hair falling in strands over her face. She blew the strands off her face with a huff, removing her cloak and hanging it on a hook next to the door. The basket that was previously hooked around her arm had been placed next to the fireplace, along with her damp shoes and gloves.

Over the years of hiding, she had found herself attracted to witchcraft and potions. She had managed to control her powers under the fear of being found, yet her hands were still covered in the thin frost from that day, snowflakes frosted over her palm.

The moon shone through the single window in the hut, the glass cracked but frozen in place. The moon was looking at her, looking over her.

She walked over to the small wardrobe against the wall, pulling out a fresh pair of gloves and sliding them over her hands. Having no time to change in a different dress, she kept her slightly damp dress on, trying to fix her hair back into her pinned-back braid.

After emptying her basket, she hooked it back on her arm, pulling on her cloak again and walking out of the hut. She slammed the door shut, getting ready for her night hunt.

***North's Workshop, World Of The Children***

North was hurrying yeti's around Mrs. North's kitchen, preparing dishes for the next evening's annual Spirits dinner. It was only when the gingerbread house had finished cooking that Jack rushed in excitedly, staff clutched in his left hand. He was giddy with excitement as he stood infront of North.

"I found her!" He exclaimed, breathless.

North raised a curious eyebrow at Jack, "Who?"

"Elsa, I found her!" Jack explained, "Well, I know what she looks like, so we can find her now!"

North beamed, "You found a picture?"

Jack nodded, North happily patting Jack's back and pulling him towards his office, where they toasted with hot chocolate.

"How will you find her?" North asked.

Jack grinned, twisting his staff in his hand, "I have a plan, but we need to call the Guardians."

***Golden Lagoon; World of the Fire Tales***

Nuri sat at the edge of a small golden rock pool, washing garments in the glimmering golden water. Many around her were doing the same, some children playing in the vast golden lake.

Nuri had been one of the people who helped build the lagoon. The lake was only a portion of the beautiful golden water she had helped generate. A large wooden wall stood high on the edge of the river, holding back the massive amounts of water on the other side.

This was the backbone of life in Phoenixhill Kingdom, and even if it wasn't very convinient to generate their own water, everyone was happy. Or, well, as happy as you could get with Malificent as the leader.

"Hey Nuri!" Hiccup called, "Come check this out!"

Nuri rolled her eyes, carrying the basket of clothing with her as she walked to the edge of the lake, Hiccup swimming around happily in the water.

"What do you want Hic?" Nuri asked, setting the basket down.

"The water is amazing! Why don't you come in?" He asked.

"No wa-" Nuri started, but soon she was pushed in by a crowd of running children.

She spit the water out once she surfaced, Hiccup having to clutch his stomach laughing.

His laughter was soon interrupted as a loud creaking noise sounded throughout the lagoon. Everyone froze, turning to the large wooden wall.

Suddenly, planks of the wood started falling off the wall, and soon the whole wall burst, a large wave of golden water falling over everyone, pushing them underwater.

Nuri opened her eyes, holding her breath as she was submerged in the water. She couldn't see anyone around her, but something else caught her eye. There was a small golden mirror a few dozen of meters away, and Nuri didn't hesitate to swim after it.

She was only a few meters away when a portal opened where the wall once stood, Sandy floating out and grabbing Nuri, pulling her through the portal and leaving the mirror behind.

****Coral Ravine; World of The Water Tales****

Aqua floated gently over the dead coral, clutching the heavy leather book close to her chest. The old Coral Ravine was the perfect place for her to think and write, and that's what she did. She sad on a familiar large rock, opening the book and reading paragraph over paragraph, checking every little detail was correct before moving onto the next chapter.

It wasn't a great job, but it was what she was born for. She had skimmed over every single word in the book thousands of times, but that didn't mean that they were correct.

The leather-bound book was one of the most precious things in the kingdom, and she couldn't let it out of her sight. Ariel, one of the king's daughters, had helped Aqua write the tales in the book, chapter after chapter. It contained the secrets, the scandals, everything in the underwater world.

But Aqua never wrote about herself. She couldn't, because she believed it would be selfish. All the other worlds had finished their books long ago, passing them down generation through generation, but Aqua's ancestors had been too selfless and too kind to write the real stories, and so Aqua had to do just the same.

One day, she would meet with the other Guardians of the worlds, but when that day came she had to be selfless and pure, deliver only good stories, and never _ever_ betray her world.

Aqua's reading was soon disrupted as she sensed movement in the water, her hands automatically slamming the book shut. Her eyes searched the water, but nothing could prepare her to what she saw.

A portal had opened not so far away from her, and Bunny was waving at her, holding his breath. When he realized she wasn't going to move, her rolled her eyes and signalled for someone on his side of the portal.

Two yetis took his place, grabbing Aqua and hoisting her on their side of the portal. She let out a loud screech as they pulled her through.


	7. Chapter 6

****NOTE: THIS STORY IS ALSO AVAILABLE ON WATTPAD UNDER THE NAME BABIXXI, BUT WILL BE REMOVED SHORTLY** **

***North's Workshop, Land of The Children***

"Do you really think this will work North?" Tooth asked, fluttering next to the eldest Guardian, but before North could reply, two portals opened next to each other across from them.

From the first one, Sandy came out, followed by Nuri, coughing, on her knees on the floor coughing up water. Tooth looked at Sandy confused, Sandy marely shrugging.

From the second portal, Bunny came out along with two yeti's and another girl, her dress made of water but the rest of her body seemingly dry. She looked around curiously with her wide blue eyes, somewhat scared as she clutched the leather bound book to her chest.

"W-Where am I?!" She shreaked, hiding behind the yeti.

"Ga day Cobber! You're safe 'ere, Bloody oath!" Bunny said, leaning against the wall as he played with his boomerang.

Aqua only got more frightened at the strange language Bunny was using, but she really got terrified when she realized she wasn't underwater. She quickly put her hands to her throat, holding her breath, until she realized she could breathe just fine.

"Where the hell am I?!" Nuri shreaked, standing up and looking around panicing.

"Arn't there meant to be three?" Jack whispered to North, but soon, another portal appeared, this time on the ceiling.

Rapunzel, Flora and Merida fell out of the portal, landing on the floor with a groan from each of them. They stood up, rubbing their heads, quickly dropping their hands as they realized where they were.

"Blimey..." Merida muttered, "This place is huge..."

Rapunzel let out a high-pitched squeak, hiding behind Merida and clutching on her frying pan.

"Oh my..." Flora started, fluttering everywhere excitedly, "This is the North Pole! Oh I've read all about this in Bella's private library! You have elves making toys and baking cookies and oh! You have Christmas! What's Christmas like? Is it really as magical as they write? Oh I can't wait to see the candy cane forests and the gingerbread houses and- Oh the reindeers!"

"Calm ye' flutters!" Both Merida and Bunny exclaimed, looking at eachother surprisingly.

"Oh and the toys!" Flora continued, "I can't wait to see the toys! Do they really come to life? Oh and how about the people? Are there really gnomes and big giants with sharp teeth?! And how about the other spirits? Oh this is simply too exciting!"

"Geez..." Merida muttered, "Someone stuff a sock in it."

"Listen, I know you're all very confused, but there is a perfectly logical explanation for this!" Tooth shouted, catching everyone's attention.

"That is?" Aqua asked, no longer scared, but now skeptical.

"You are Guardians of Worlds," North explained, quickly correcting himself, "Well, most of you."

Flora, Aqua and Nuri stepped forward, Rapunzel still cowering behind Merida.

"And as you may of noticed, one of you is missing," Tooth continued.

The three looked around, "Who?" Aqua asked.

"Elsa, she is Guardian of Ice," North explained.

"What about Sky?" Flora asked.

"We don't talk about _him _anymore," Aqua grumbled.

"Anyway," Jack interrupted, "If we don't find her, her world will crumble, and we can't let that happen."

"Why not?" Nuri interrupted, "I mean, we've never heard of her before, and she sure as hell hasn't made an effort to speak to us."

"That's because she could be bloody dead for all we know!" Bunnymud exclaimed, shutting everyone up.

"As we were saying," Tooth continued, "If we don't find her soon, the balance of the universe could be tipped, dooming all our worlds!"

"What can we do to help?" Flora said, fluttering forwards towards Tooth.

"We need to find Elsa, as soon as possible," Jack said, "She might be hiding in a different world, so we need all of you to work together to search for her."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on a second!" Nuri exclaimed, stepping forward and pointing at Flora and Aqua, "Who said I would work with any of _them_?"

"The destiny of your world depends on it," Tooth argued, "Besides, you are a Guardian, you need to-"

"Guardian my ass!" Nuri shouted, "I don't know how it works in your worlds, but in _my _world, no one knows the word help anymore! You all abandoned us for what? Exactly. I don't care who this Elsa is, but we were doing just fine without any of you, and we'll be just fine without _her!" _

"Nuri, please try to understand," Tooth tried, soon interrupted by Flora.

"Help _you? _You're the one that shut us all out when our world fell in the hundred year sleep!"

"What do you mean?" Nuri asked, stepping towards Flora, "You're the one that commanded all our plants to dry out!"

"I never did such thing!" Flora said, calmly now.

"Wait, so you're saying you didn't know we were running out of resources?"

"You were? We were running out of light! We had to search for a freaking Pixie Meadow!"

"Are any of you responsible for the disintegration of our coral fields?" Aqua asked gently, stepping between the two of them.

"Isn't it obvious?" Nuri asked, "We've been set up. And I think I know exactly who did it."

"Sky," Flora and Aqua muttered.

"Alright," Flora said, "We'll help you find Elsa if you help us find Sky."

"Deal," Bunnymud agreed.

"But," Aqua interfered, "How do we know what Elsa looks like?"

Sandy made various symbols above his head before two yetis walked in, carrying a rather large painting of Anna.

"That doesn't look like an ice queen if you ask me," Merida muttered next to Bunny.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Nuri exclaimed, "Lets find her!"


	8. Chapter 7

_****NOTE: THIS STORY IS ALSO AVAILABLE ON WATTPAD UNDER THE USERNAME BABIXXI, BUT IT IS SOON TO BE REMOVED****_

_****Burgess, World of The Children****_

Elsa was running across the snow-covered fields, leaving small frozen footprints behind. She didn't have long before the sun set, and she had to find where she had left her basket.

"Over here maybe!" A gentle voice sounded through the nearby forest, Elsa freezing in her spot immediately.

"I really don't think Elsa would be living in a forest Punzie," Someone else said, and that was enough for Elsa to start running.

She ran back to her hut, far far away from the forests and fields she was only moments in. They were looking for her, and she was no longer safe. They would punish her, kill her maybe. She had to hide, to protect not only herself, but Arendelle too.

Once she had reached her hut, she grabbed another basket, and with a flick of her wrist her wardrobe was open, all her garments floating in the basket. Meanwhile, her many potions were also floating in the basket, shrinking in size to fit in the compact space. Her cauldron had also shrunk to fit in the basket, and the drying herbs were folded safely in a cloth and put in the basket as well.

The last thing she grabbed was the large leather bound book, a snowflake carved in the thick material. It was frozen shut, but still worked just as well.

She hooked the basket on her arm and checked the hut, now empty apart from the old wardrobe and fireplace, and picked up the book. She placed her palm flat on the cover of the book, humming gentle words as a light blue hue filled the room.

As she disappeared, she had one thing in mind.

Whatever it took, she wasn't going back. Ever.

* * *

"Nothin' here!" Merida called from the top of a tree.

"I can't see anything in the bushes," Bunny said, "Remind me, why the bloody hell are we looking in Burgess for a girl with the power to freeze the world over?!"

"Because, Bunny," Flora said, "We need to be prepared to anything."

"Woohoo!" Rapunzel screamed, running through the fields barefoot, "This is the best day ever!"

"She doesn't get out much," Flora whispered to a confused looking Bunnymud.

"Oi blondie!" Merida called from the top of the tree, "A little help 'ere? Some of us are looking for a lost princess, y'know!"

Rapunzle nodded excitedly, but something soon caught her eye, resting on a rock at the corner of the field.

She ran towards the curious item, soon to discover it was a basket. Picking it up, she felt the handle cold, frozen nearly, and to Rapunzel it gave off a weird vibe.

"Guys! I might've found something!" Rapunzel called, looking through the contents of the basket.

Flora was the first to arrive, along with Bunnymud and Merida, twigs sticking out of her hair.

"What's up buttercup?" Flora asked.

"This basket is weird, its so cold, and it makes _me _feel cold," Rapunzel explained.

"If ye haven't noticed, its covered in blimmin' snow around 'ere!" Bunnymud exclaimed.

"She's right," Flora muttered when she held the basket, "Its enchanted by powerful magic, maybe if we can track down the source of the magic, we can find Elsa."

"Then what are we waitin' for!" Merida exclaimed.

"I can try, but I can't promise anything," Flora said, closing her eyes and wrapping her hands around the basket.

A light green hue expanded from Flora's hands as she whispered foreign words, calling the force of this world's nature. The gentle hue slowly turned into a brighter light, and soon, the others had to turn away from the light.

Once Flora opened her eyes the light stopped, but a gentle green smoke started leading the way east, towards another forest.

"Come on!" Flora exclaimed, flying towards the path the smoke was leading.

The three others looked at each other, before running (or bouncing in Bunny's case) after Flora.

"Wait up flutter!" Merida called.

Flora was quite a bit ahead of them, skimming over the trees until her eyes landed on the run down hut, her senses getting sharper.

She jolted down towards the hut, quickly opening the door with a loud creaking noise and peering inside, but all she found was the empty wardrobe, a ruined bed and an empty fireplace.

"We're too late," Flora mumbled as the others soon arrived.

"Not necessarily," Rapunzel muttered, walking towards the battered bed.

She peered down at the old flat pillow carefully, her eyes narrowing as she inspected the pillowcase.

"Does she have a pillow fetish we don't know about?" Merida whispered.

"Aha!" Rapunzel exclaimed, holding up a thin blonde piece of hair.

"You genius!" Flora exclaimed, "I'm certain I read in a book that we can track down any spirit with a sample of their hair or something, this could actually work!"

"But Elsa has red hair," Bunny interrupted.

"Or Jack found the wrong painting..." Merida said, voicing the other girl's thoughts.

They all looked at each other, Bunny soon growing inpatient.

"Buckle up ladies, we're going back to the Pole," Bunny smirked, tapping his paw on the floor and forming a tunnel. Soon, all that was left behind was a purple flower.

* * *

**_NOTE: Please leave reviews and/or favourite this story if you enjoy it. I will update more regularly with motivation. _**


	9. Chapter 8

**_**North's Workshop; World of The Children**_**

"Remind me again why we sent four people in Burgess," Nuri asked as she floated through the window in North's workshop, soon followed by Aqua.

"Because we're idiots," Aqua replied calmly as she floated down to the floor next to Nuri, "Any luck in Europe?"

"Nope, none of the lights I sent out could find any trace of Elsa, but we did find a Leprechaun. How about that weird place, what was it..." Nuri mused.

"I made it rain in half of the land of America, but nothing," Aqua replied.

"I'm really starting to doubt she's anywhere in this world," Nuri said as Tooth and Sandy entered, soon followed by North and Jack.

"We didn't find anything either, maybe we should move on to another world," Tooth muttered the last part, Sandy nodding in agreement.

"At least we now know that she isn't here," Jack sighted.

"Don't be so sure about that!" Flora called, walking in the control room with Rapunzel, Merida and Bunny behind her.

"Ye got the wrong painting Frostie," Merida smirked at the confused looking Jack.

"She was most definetly in Burgess, but she left not long ago," Flora explained, "And we have proof."

Rapunzel held up the strand of hair, hardly visible but obviously belonging to someone with much lighter hair than any of them, apart from Jack.

"I can make a potion that can lead us straight to Elsa, but it might take a while to make, and I need ingredients," Flora explained.

"What ingredients?" North asked, a yeti soon rushing over with a notebook and a pen to take notes.

"If I can remember correctly, the radish of a Black Mercy plant, a Paopu Fruit, extract of Snake Vine, a jar of mist, moss harvested from the left side of an oak tree, sea foam collected at midnight and a moon's blessing. I can find the rest of the ingredients easily at home," Flora listed.

"How on earth do you remember that?" Bunnymud asked.

"I like reading," Flora shrugged.

"We should split in two groups," Tooth announced, "Jack, North and Sandy can continue to look for Elsa while the rest of us look for the ingredients."

"Sounds reasonable," Nuri agreed, "But the question is, where do we find all of that stuff?"

"I can collect a jar of mist and sea foam," Aqua said gently, "But I need to go back to my world and get the right equiptment."

"I'll look for the Paopu Fruit," Bunny announced.

"Me and Blondie can look for the Black Mercy plant and the moss while Flora prepares the rest of the potion," Merida offered.

"I think I read something about a Snake Vine plant at the library in the village library," Nuri added.

"I can find a way to get the moon blessing, even if I don't know how," Tooth trailed off.

"Well, good luck everyone," Nuri announced, "Jack, if you may take us home now."

Jack nodded, creating various portals. The five spirits said their goodbyes as they went back to their respective worlds.

"Lets get to work!" North announced, clapping his hands.

**_**Neptune's Palace, World of the Water Tales**_**

"Where did I put my collecting jar..." Aqua muttered, floating around her room and looking at various lables.

She had already collected a jar of mist from a previous collection day, which happened once a week. Now all she needed was her spare collection jar to find the sea foam, but she had probably misplaced it somewhere in her room long ago.

"Aha!" She exclaimed as she finally located the jar under her bed.

She picked it up, wiping the seaweed off the lid before standing up with both jars now tucked in a bag, along with the book of Water Tales.

Just as she was about to exit from the window to collect the sea foam, she heard Ariel's voice from the corridor.

"Aqua?" She called, "My dad is asking if you want to come to the coral market with me, I need to find a present for Attina's birthday!"

Before Ariel could open the door, Aqua was long gone, floating far away from the kingdom, past the vast ravines of dead coral until she was far enough not to be able to see the kingdom anymore.

She started floating up, towards the surface of the endless sea, which took several minutes since they were so far underwater. She dodged the many fish until she saw the rays of sun break through the water, to which she swam faster towards.

Once she had reached the surface, she gently ran the collecting jar several times over the edge top of the water, whispering 'Sea foam' gently over and over again.

Once collected, she put the jar in her back, screwing the lid shut tightly and pulling out a small glass globe. Shaking it gently like North had shown her, she threw it in the water, creating a portal.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped through, unaware that Ariel was watching her every move.

**_**Belle's Library; World of the Nature Tales**_**

"Pitty Blondie can't leave her tower," Merida mused, dangling her legs from the table she was seated at as she ate an apple.

"We can find the ingredients on our own, but it might take a little longer unless we bust Rapunzel out," Flora added as she stirred the tears of a golem with fifeteen drops of sunshine.

"How do ya think Nuri's doin'?" Merida asked.

"Good, I hope," Flora answered, "But we should find out how Aqua is doing too. Did you get the moss?"

"'Course I did!" Merida exclaimed, pulling out a small jar of moss from her pocket, "But I can't find the Black Mercy thing anywhere!"

"Black Mercy radish," Flora corrected her, mixing the moss in the potion, "and you should probably ask Belle, she has an extensive knowledge on plants."

"I have, but the only book she could find was a children's book!" Merida exclaimed, throwing her apple in the bin.

Flora froze, "What book?"

"Somethin' about a white cloud," Merida replied.

Flora closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and putting the wooden spoon down.

"I think we may need to pay a little visit to Sky after all."

**NOTE: Please favorite/review/follow this story if you like it. I upload faster with motivation**


	10. Chapter 9

**_**North's Workshop; World of The Children**_**

Night had just set in the North Pole, yet Jack Frost, North and Sandy were pacing the control room over and over again.

"This one was a toughie, but I found that fruit Nature fairy wanted," Bunny announced, walking in the room with a sack held up high.

Suddenly, a portal appeared next to Bunny, making him jump back in surprise as Aqua gently floated out, holding up her own bag.

"I've got the ingredients Flora needed, but where are the others?" She asked calmly.

"Nuri still has to return, and Flora and Merida are preparing part of the potion in their world," Jack explained.

Just as he finished his sentence, another portal formed, Flora flying through carrying a cauldron and soon followed by Merida.

"We have the moss, but we have bad news on the Black Mercy plant," Flora started.

"Its in another world," Merida explained simply.

Suddenly, a third portal opened, Nuri stepping out with a small snake-like plant.

"That took a while, but I found that snake thing you needed," Nuri announced, "Now, what was that about another world?"

"The Black Mercy plant can only be found in the World of The Air Tales," Flora explained, "Which means we would have to talk to Sky to get it."

Nuri groaned, "Can't we find a replacement or something?"

"I'll go," Aqua announced, causing everyone to turn around, "Besides, Merida and Flora need to finish the potion, and Nuri can't stand him."

"I'll come too," Jack stepped forward, "And Sandy knows one or two things on clouds."

Jack waved his staff, forming a new portal. The three spirits looked at each other, before Aqua bravely stepped through the portal, soon followed by the two others.

"Where's Tooth?" Flora asked as the portal closed.

As if on cue, a jittery Tooth fairy flew in the room, circling the globe.

"I got it! I got it!" Tooth exclaimed, finally calming down and standing next to North.

"What do ya' mean?" Merida asked.

"A moon's blessing is a ray of moonlight, and the next full moon is tomorrow!" Tooth exclaimed happily.

"So all we need now is the Black Mercy!" Flora told Tooth.

"What do you wait for? Get to work! Get to work! We have potion to make!" North exclaimed, and everyone quickly hurried to Flora's side as she set up the Calderon in front of the globe.

_****The White Path, World of the Air Tales****_

Aqua was the first to step out of the portal, landing on the smooth white path in the sea of clouds with a light 'humph'. Sandy and Jack soon followed, both landing on top of each other.

"Woah..." Aqua breathed, standing up to look around.

They were surrounded with seas of white clouds, the sky a light blue with the most beautiful clouds floating around. The path was the only thing they could see that wasn't made from the soft material, and it seemed to go on for miles.

"This is too... White, even for me," Jack muttered as he stood up, looking around, "Which way do we go?"

Sandy made an arrow above his head pointing straight towards where they had landing. Shrugging, the two other spirits nodded.

"Race you to the end!" Jack called, jumping up in the air with his staff and zooming down the path.

Sandy rolled his eyes, generating his favorite plane from his sand and quickly catching up with Jack.

"Hey! Wait up!" Aqua called, quickly flying towards the other two spirits.

After a while, finally a large structure came to view. It was a castle, made of glass and white rock. The door was made of glass, yet it has been scratched on with a thin tool to create a pattern all over the glass until it was no longer see through. The castle didn't look very big in itself, but it really was breathtaking.

"Should we knock?" Aqua asked, trying to peer through the door.

Jack stepped forward, knocking on the door three times before the three of them stepped back, waiting for the door to open.

After a few seconds, a mop of blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes opened the door slightly, looking at the three strangers up and down.

"May I help you?" he asked rather bitterly, his prince attire showing as he opened the door a little more.

"Hello, I'm Aqua, Guardian of the Water Tales," Aqua started, extending her hand towards the beautiful stranger, "we are here to speak to Sky about a very important matter regarding the safety of our worlds."

The boy opened the door widely, showing off his light blue prince attire and cracking a small smirk.

"You're looking right at him. Why don't you come in?"

Aqua looked surprised, dropping her hand to her side and walking inside with the two Guardians behind her. Sky shut the door quickly, making sure nothing else was outside.

"Please, follow me," he said, stepping in front of the three spirits and leading them through a set of white wooden doors.

The outside of the castle was beautiful, yes, but the inside was much, much more. Aqua had to stop her jaw from dropping at the sight in front of her.

They now stood in a corridor, the ceiling completely made of glass and the white floor so clean that they could see their reflections. The hallway was wide, large enough for various people to float up and down, disappearing in many different rooms and hallways dotted around the walls. There were large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, illuminating the hallway with a dull white glow.

"Hello Sky," a pretty fairy with light pink hair greeted as she passed the group, a crossbow and arrow on hand.

"Good morning Cupid, have a good hunt," he replied, leaving a giggling fairy to fly away.

"Excuse me, where are we going?" Jack asked skeptically as Sky lead them further down the hallway.

"A place where we can talk," Sky replied simply, pushing open a small glass door and leading the three spirits inside.

They found themselves in a large glasshouse, all the plants covered in a light coat of snow, although Jack suspected it wasn't real snow. Sky kept walking forwards until they were infront of a small fountain made of rock.

"How may I be of assistance?" Sky asked.

"The spirit of the Winter Tales is missing, and we need a plant from the World of the Air Tales to make a potion to find her," Jack answered.

"And why should I help you?"

"Because if you don't, all our worlds will loose balance, and we can say goodbye to our homes."

Sky raised an eyebrow, "You make a good point. What plant are you looking for?"

"The Black Mercy," Aqua answered, "Its the last ingredient we need."

Sky flicked his wrist, "Follow me."

The three spirits followed the prince further into the glass house, pausing in front of a small elevated pond surrounded by flowers.

"The Black Mercy is a very rare flower found in a very special rock, but thankfully we made sure to have a large number of this flower, although once bathed in water it can only be held by a pure of heart," Sky explained, "for many reasons I can't collect this rock, but maybe one of you can."

He gestured to the pond, Aqua peering in to see numerous white rocks at the shallow bottom.

"I can try," Aqua said, letting her fingertips brush over the water longingly.

She dipped her hand inside, tracing the surface of the rock before grabbing it gently, lifting it out of the water.

"Well, what do you know," Sky smirked, "I gather that's all you need. I'll keep you informed if the spirit of Winter Tales arrived in my world. What is her name?"

"Elsa," Jack replied, "thank you. We'll be on our way."

Jack generated a portal, Aqua being the last to step through as she saw from the corner of her eye what looked like a wink from Sky. She quickly walked through, her mind probably playing a trick on her.

* * *

_**Please leave a review if you have any suggestions/enjoy the story, it really motivates me to know that you want to read on ^.^**_


	11. Chapter 10

**_**North's Workshop, World Of The_**** Children****

Flora gently mixed the potion as the rest of the spirits stood around the cauldron, peering curiously at the lime green mixture. Candles had been lit all around the room to relax Flora, all the yetis and elves standing quite a bit away from the spirits.

Flora gently dropped the piece of Elsa's hair in the potion, and soon, the lime green liquid turned into a gentle frozen blue, the atmosphere of the room changing drastically.

"Tooth, the window, quick," Nuri whispered.

Tooth quickly nodded, flying up and unlocking the large window, the moon shining through it. A beam of moonlight hit the cauldron, and suddenly, it started bubbling.

Everyone gasped at the now shimmering liquid, and suddenly, a projection appeared from the cauldron.

There was a girl with a long dark blue cloak walking up a mountain, her feet sinking in the deep snow as a blizzard went on around her. She looked around, her blonde hair going astray as she looked around.

She extended her hand, and suddenly, a portal appeared. She quickly stepped through, and as she disappeared, the projection ended.

"What does it mean?" Tooth asked, "Was that her?"

Flora nodded, "And she knows we are looking for her. If we bottle the potion, we can use it again to find her."

Various elves and yetis gathered around cauldron with glass bottles, pouring the potion in all the glass containers. They then gave each spirit one of them, leaving the spirits to wonder the same thing.

"So what now?"

**_**Maleficence's Castle, World of The Fire Tales**_**

Maleficent stared at the magical mirror, watching as Nuri, one of her most trusted allies, betrayed her with the Guardians and spirits of the other worlds.

"How could this happen?!" she screeched, slamming her fist on the table.

"Relax honey," Hades rolled his eyes, "All we have to do is blow their silly plan and we can regain control, and make sure they never find Elsa."

"And how are we going to do that?" Maleficent asked, narrowing her eyes at the king of the underworld.

"With my help."

The room was dim, only lit by candles and occupied by three spirits; Maleficent, Hades, and Pitch Black. He examined his nails as he stood up from the wooden chair, circling the table.

"I've manipulated Elsa once, I could do it again. Of course, I would need a little help, but that girl has a lot of darkness inside her, waiting to be exploited," Pitch explained.

"What are you implying?" Maleficent snarled.

Pitch smirked, "I've always wanted someone to share the shadows with. With a bit of help, I can easily break Elsa's will and force her into becoming the queen of Darkness."

"And whats in it for us?" Hades asked, folding his arms.

"Revenge on the Guardians, of course," Pitch explained, "And lets not forget the immense power you would have upon the worlds. They could all be under your control, everything you ever wanted."

Maleficent twisted her lips into an evil grin, "How will you convince the girl to side with you?"

"I have leverage," Pitch smirked, "and a little trick called black sand."

The three villains looked at each other, but suddenly an idea passed through Hades' mind.

"And what if we could get revenge on the spirits, too? We could be in control of every world, and there would be nothing they could do to stop us."

"What's your idea?" Pitch asked.

Hades smirked, standing up, "The books. If we can gather allies from every world to collaborate, we can remove each of their powers one by one."

Maleficent smiled, "Gentlemen, I think we have ourselves a deal."

"Elsa will go to the World of Air Tales next, I presume," Pitch mused, walking around and picking objects from the old shelves, "She use to have allies there, and I doubt they'll lock her out in the time of need, especially if it saves their world."

Pitch picked up an empty glass bottle, twirling it in his hand as Hades asked; "You do know her well, don't you?"

"I was a former allie of hers in her darkest times, and I just couldn't let that misery, that _fear _vanish," Pitch explained, "so I made sure it didn't."

"By making her think she froze her whole world over," Maleficent concluded, "you sure are clever, but how will you get Elsa out of hiding now that she has an allie?"

Pitch smirked, "It's actually quite simple," he said, crushing the bottle into tiny fragments in his hand.

"We just take down the World of the Air Tales."

**_**The White Path, World of the Air Tales**_**

The night had fallen, the moon high in the sky as the world slowly came to rest. The previously rushing spirits were now preparing for a night of well-deserved sleep.

All but two.

A cloaked figure ran towards the castle as fast as it could, the long fabric trailing behind. Every step the figure took, the atmosphere became colder and colder, as if there was a spell.

The figure finally reached the palace doors, quickly knocking on the glass many times before taking a step back, her blue eyes glazed over and her red lips no longer displaying the smile she held once upon a time.

The door finally opened, a sleepy Sky at the door. He looked the figure up and down, taking in her long medieval dress and her posture. Finally, he smiled, meeting her eyes.

"You must be Elsa," he smiled, "please, do come in. And don't worry, your secret is safe here."

She nodded gratefully, walking inside the not-so-large palace as the door was shut tightly behind her.


	12. Chapter 11

**~Guest Bedroom, World of the Air Tales~**

"Wakeup buttercup."

Elsa awoke startled, taking deep breaths of air as she tried to figure out where she was.

Sky. He was kneeling next to the bed, a smirk on his face.

"I knew you were still a deep sleeper."

Elsa rolled her eyes, slumping back into the pillow. She had known Sky quite well when she was little. He was the little boy who would always find a way to sneak into her room through the window, and she had made a reminder to herself to lock it ever since.

"I appreciate you letting me crash here Sky, but I'd also appreciate if you didn't look at me while I sleep."

"Come on Elsa! You're no fun!"

"Shut up."

"Please can you open up? Only for one day? Pretty please?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, sitting up, "And what makes you think you're so special to be able to open me up?"

"Cocky much," Sky muttered.

"Not as much as you."

"Hurtful!"

Elsa stood up, "Fine, what do you have in mind?"

Sky smirked, "I think you'll like this."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Elsa demanded, fixing her bun.

"I'm surprised you don't remember this place," Sky replied, leading Elsa through a series of underground tunnels.

"I've had thing to think about."

"Surely. Ah! Here we are!"

"Where?"

"Look around."

Elsa looked around, gasping. Of course, how could she forget this! Sky's mother had enchanted the tunnels many years before, turning it into an ice wonderland. She was surrounded by walls of ice, her feet in deep fresh snow.

But she couldn't. She had to protect people from the monster she was. She couldn't let her emotions get the best of her. Conceal, don't feel. Sky could feel her looking around in fear.

"Elsa, just let it go. You're not going to put anyone in danger here, and I want to see that magic of yours again."

Elsa took a deep breath, looking down at her glove-covered hands, she slowly peeled the gloves off her fingers. Finally, she let them drop to the ground, her frost-covered hands showing.

"You can do it," Sky whispered behind her.

Elsa closed her eyes, and suddenly, her hand shot forwards, ice shooting out of her palm.

"I knew it," she muttered, defeated while looking down at her shoes.

Sky smirked, "Open your eyes sunshine."

Elsa looked at where she had shot the ice, and suddenly, a smile formed on her face. Instead of shooting icicles as she predicted, she had created a beautiful pattern of frost on the ice wall, gentle and controlled.

She started laughing, running deeper into the maze of ice as she felt energy surge through her. Sky was soon behind her, watching as her hands skimmed the walls.

"Remember the special spot?" Sky asked, flying to hover next to her.

"How could I forget?" she teased, and they took a right turn into a larger corridor, until arriving to a large iced gate.

Elsa pushed it open, her smile becoming larger once she saw it. A large lake, completely frozen. She remembered how her and Sky skated every chance they got, Sky always showing off his tricks and agility.

"It hasn't changed at all," Sky smiled, walking next to her at the edge of the lake.

Suddenly, Elsa started laughing, tagging Sky onto the lake with her. She skated around, not needing any skates to do so. She created frost patterns over the lake, having more fun than she ever had in the past 300 years.

"And I see you haven't changed," Sky commented as he watched Elsa skate around with the same grace she use to have.

They skated for hours, laughing and building snowman over snowman. It was all Elsa needed, a friend. Sky knew how to calm Elsa, he always did. They were having fun, that is until they heard a knock on the door far, far away. A knock which brought Sky back into the real world.

"Elsa," Sky said seriously, "I forgot to tell you a few things."

**_~North's Workshop, World of The Children~_**

"She's with Sky," Flora announced as she stepped through the portal, alone this time.

"Who's with what?" Bunny asked, breaking away from the conversation he was having with Tooth.

"Elsa. She's with Sky. I saw it," Flora explained as she held up the empty potion bottle.

"Well then let's go get her!" North cheered, exiting the library with Aqua and Jack.

"It's not that simple," Flora explained as Nuri entered the room with Sandy.

"Yes it is," Nuri interrupted, "we can easily get inside Sky's castle, and then all we have to do is kidnap Elsa and ta-da!"

"I second that," Jack said nodding.

"Fine, maybe it is that easy, but Elsa is powerful. What if she uses her powers?" Flora argued.

"Then we'll use ours," Aqua replied, stepping forwards.

Everyone turned to her, and finally, Flora nodded.

**_**The White Path, World of the Air Tales**_**

"Your big plan is to knock?" Nuri asked Jack skeptically, folding her arms as they stood outside the castle.

Jack shrugged, "Actually I was thinking more of something like this."

Jack tapped the door with his staff, and suddenly, the door froze over. Tapping it once more, the door shattered in thousands of ice shards.

"That's more like it," Nuri complimented, walking through the broken door with Aqua, Jack and Flora. The other Guardians had more important things to do.

"So what no-" Jack started, but was interrupted by a petite girl with light pink hair crashing into him.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, standing back up.

"Cupid?" Flora asked confused.

"Flora! Oh my dear!" Cupid shouted, tackling Flora into a hug.

The remaining spirits gave each other confused looks as the two peppy spirits fell on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Are you here for Sky?" Cupid suddenly asked, "He brought in a blonde girl last night, and he hasn't left the cellar since this morning!"

"The cellar?" Jack asked, confused.

"Cupid, listen to me very carefully," Flora said, gripping Cupid's shoulders, "where is the cellar?"

"Down the hall to your right," Cupid answered, and the spirits were quick to run down to the large oak door.

Before Nuri could even touch the door, Sky pulled it open, quickly shutting it behind him as he never broke eye contact with the four.

"Hello ladies, Jack," he greeted nervously with his usual charm, "how can I help you?"

"We know you have Elsa," Nuri replied bluntly, taking a step forwards.

"Elsa?"

"Don't play dumb."

"I'm sorry guys, but you have the wrong place."

"Then let us in," Jack persisted, stepping forwards next to Nuri.

"No can do, strictly for Air Spirits only," Sky replied swiftly, "Now if you don't mind-"

Aqua rolled her eyes, suddenly extending her palm and soaking Sky in water. She then jerked Jack's hand forwards, causing his staff to hit Sky's leg and freeze his body.

Everyone turned to look at Aqua surprised, their eyes wide as Aqua shrugged, blushing.

"Didn't know you had that in you," Nuri complimented, "now let's get little miss ice queen."


End file.
